Kiss From A Rose
by Devilswriting
Summary: After a road traffic accident Bella is left with long-term amnesia, forgetting she is married with a son and another on the way. How will Carlisle remind her about her life before the accident? And can he make her fall in love with him again and again?
1. Waking up

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Summary:**After a road traffic accident Bella is left with long-term amnesia, forgetting she is married with a son and another on the way. How will Carlisle remind her about her life before the accident?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot J

**Bella POV**

As I opened my eyes to see the view in front of me, I would never have imagined seeing the most perfect face, gorgeous golden eyes, just right pale skin, blonde hair gelled ever so slightly back, the most perfect smile on his face. As I tried to focus, to see whether I was still dreaming or not, I noticed the white walls, the smell of bleach, sterile equipment everywhere, and even worse, I could smell blood, I sat up slowly and reached for the bowl near me, I started to retch at the smell of the blood, the beautiful man now by my side, holding my hair back, whispering calming words into my ear. I knew not who this man was or why he was doing these intimate gestures but all I knew is that I wanted him to carry on...and stop at the same time, once I felt the sickness leave me, I looked over at him. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Soothing you sweetheart, I was so worried!" He replied. I shook my head, sweetheart? No, that wasn't right, I was single, I have been for years, I prefer the single life, but this man was looking at me with confused and pleading eyes, I must be something to him. "Just remind me...where am I?" I asked. "Your in the hospital, you must remember surely?" "Remember what?" "We were on our way up here for your appointment, on our way a lorry came hurtling towards us, you have been in a medically induced coma for two and a half months" He explained. I shook my head again, bringing the sickness back, I vomited again as this man rubbed my back."And you are?" I asked once I regained myself. "Isabella, that isn't funny, you know who I am" He said rather sternly. I shook my head, "Not a clue" I replied. "Look at your left hand" He told meI did as he told me and looked down at my left hand where I saw a simple golden wedding band, I gasped almost in shock, there was no way I was married, I was only 19!"No, no, I'm only 19, I've only just left college!" I shouted. In that instant the man looked very worried, "Isabella, your not 19 darling, listen to me, your married...to me, we have a child together, your 23 years old" "No, I do not have a child and am most certainly not married, I don't know who you are or what your doing but you can stop it" I stressed, I looked away from this man, closing my eyes, only opening them again when I heard him leave the room. **Carlisle POV**She didn't remember, I had hoped the doctors were wrong, but she didn't remember that we're married or about our small son, Joshua, this hurt, as she looked away I took one look at her to know that she wasn't fooling around, and as a doctor, I knew better then to press her. I walked out of the room, and up to the doctor in charge of her care. "What is going on? She doesn't remember anything, you told me the risk of amnesia was small" "Now Mr. Cullen, you know as well as I do that there is never a certainty on these things" Dr. Greene replied, a cocky doctor who was once my junior. "Yes and you know as well as I do that Josh wants to see his mum, what am I supposed to tell him? 'Sorry son, but your mum has completely forgotten we exist'"Dr. Greene shook his head, "Amnesia takes time, just give her time, tell Josh that mummy still isn't up for visitors" "He is a three year old child who hasn't seen mummy in two and a half months because it may upset him, and when I get home the last thing I want to do is lie to him, tell him that mummy is still very poorly and doctors needed to keep her alseep for longer, I already told him that she would be woken up today, and what's going to happen when she see's her small baby bump? How are we going to explain that?" "I don't know, but the last thing we need is to stress your wife out further" I sighed and turned back towards the room, I watched my gorgeous wife unconsciously rub her belly, then notice what she had done, as she looked at the bump, I heard the scream, then the heart monitor going crazy, I didn't want to know whether it was her monitor or the once attached to her stomach to monitor the baby, as the nurses and Dr. Greene rushed into the room to calm the situation down I watched through the window as they medicated Isabella back to sleep, it pained me so much to watch, just knowing that she didn't remember me and Josh was hard enough but to forget she was pregnant and freak out, that was harder. As a doctor I saw this all the time, but you never realise how hard it is until it happens to you. I sighed then turned away to go home, I would have to tell Josh what was now the truth, mummy was still asleep. **Alice POV**Today was the day, Bella would be woken up, Josh could maybe stop needing us to sleep near him because he was scared, don't get me wrong, I love my little brother to bits but because he was so scared of one of us falling ill like mummy we had to be around him almost twenty-four-seven. Not to mention that as vampires we could not 'fall ill' as Carlisle had put it, it still needed all our patience to deal with a very upset three year old who constantly asked question. "Alice?" I heard a small voice ask from next to me. "Yeah, Josh" I replied, we were lying on Bella and Carlisle's bed, he got upset so I agreed we could go for cuddles and his favourite place was mummy's bed at the moment. "Mummy will be awake today" He told me simply. "I hope so Josh, we need to wait for daddy though""Why can daddy go hospital and not me?" He asked. "Well when mummy had that accident, the doctors said that only daddy, Grandpa, me, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward and Esme could go as it might scare little boys like you" "I big boy though, daddy told me so" "He did, and you are, but no matter how much of a big boy you are you can still get scared" I explained. He cuddled closer to me and settled to sleep, about half an hour later I heard Carlisle's car pull up.

**Carlisle POV**

I stepped into the house, carefully placing ,y keys down just in case Josh was asleep. After a few minutes, Alice come down the stairs, I sat down on the sofa as she came to sit with me.

"Josh is asleep" She told me.

"I cannot thank you lot enough for all you've been doing to help me at this time" I said, cuddling my daughter close.

"How did it go at the hospital?" She asked.

I sighed, Alice moved away from the cuddle to look at me, "Isabella did awaken, she got upset, she can't remember a thing, not me or Josh, I walked out of the room and she touched her stomach, noticing her bump, she freaked, I am not sure whether it was hers or the baby's heart rate but it sped, so they've put her back into a coma, not sure how long for this time, so Josh can't come still"

"I'm sorry Carlisle, she will recover, I just know it" Alice smiled.

I smiled back, standing, "Thanks Alice, listen, go and hunt, I want to spend some time alone with Joshua"

Alice smiled, then with typical Cullen speed was gone, I sighed, walking upstairs to the room I shared with my loving wife, the room we conceived our children, the room where we said many secrets and tales, I saw Joshua asleep on the bed and sighed, I climbed in next to him causing him to stir.

"It's okay mate, it's only daddy" I said.

"Where mummy?" Was his response.

"Mummy is still poorly so the doctor decided not to wake her yet, but give it time mate, mummy will get better in time" I told him, I knew I was only trying to convince myself

"And baby?"

I looked at him, then held him close, "Baby is fine, healthy" I told him.

With that Joshua fell back asleep, I listened to him talk in his sleep, he was talking to his mummy, convinced Bella was here, I could feel my little lads pain and it killed my dead heart, I sat looking at my favourite picture, it was of me and Bella on our wedding day, she was two months from her 22nd birthday, her light brown curls were waved down her shoulders, her dress fitting her form perfectly, I looked the same as always but never as happy as I was then, and we were holding 2 year old Joshua in our arms, the perfect little family.

_Buzz. Buzz. _

I looked at my phone which was on the bedside table, picking it up, careful not to disturb Joshua.

'_Carlisle, just got a call from the hospital, Bella is now awake and wants to see me, I think you should come along. Charlie'_

I sighed, I thought they had placed her back to sleep.

'_Charlie, did they not put her back in a coma? Carlisle'_

His reply came quickly;

'_No, they just sedated her mildly, but when she was asleep she kept saying Joshua's name, I think we should go up there'_

'_I have Joshua though, I can't leave him' _

'_Bring him, see you soon' _

I sighed, did Charlie not know about the amnesia? Regardless we needed each other right now, we all needed to be strong for Bella. I woke Josh up.

"Want to see mummy?" I asked.

He shot up, "Yes!" He shouted.

"Let's get you dressed then little man" I smiled as we climbed out of bed, I got Josh dressed then we went to the car, hospital here we come.

**A/N: I have been working on this one for a while, an unconventional love story, taken from the film 50 First Dates with Adam Sandler. Hope you all like it ****J**


	2. Decisions

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Summary:**After a road traffic accident Bella is left with long-term amnesia, forgetting she is married with a son and another on the way. How will Carlisle remind her about her life before the accident?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot J

**Charlie POV**

I got to the hospital quickly, I phoned Carlisle once I was there, he needed to come up and maybe bring Joshua, the doctors had rung me to say Bella had been distressed at seeing Carlisle, and seems to be suffering with amnesia, she had forgotten who he and Josh was and completely freaked out when she noticed her baby bump, they sedated her then rang me to say she was waking up, once I had rung Carlisle I made a beeline for Bella's room, I knocked once before entering, she was sat up, legs crossed, she was staring at her belly but looked up when I walked in.

"Hi Charlie" She said bluntly.

I walked over to her, sitting on the bed, I reached out and held a hand, "Hi baby girl" I replied. She looked like she was in so much pain, it pained me to see her like this.

"What….what is going on Charlie?" she asked me, looking me in the eyes, her warm milk chocolate eyes searching whilst looking lost.

"Bella, baby, listen to me, let me explain and don't freak out okay?" I asked, she nodded so I continued, "Your not 19, your 23, you are married to this towns most respected doctor, you have a three year old son called Joshua" I told her, to prove it I picked up the bag I had been carrying, I took out a picture, a professional one that was done four months ago of Bella, Carlisle and Joshua, I had a few of these in my bag, if anything, to help her remember. She took it and I waited.

**Bella POV**

I didn't want to believe what my dad was telling me, I was 19, why was everyone so convinced that I was 23 and was Isabella Cullen? No matter how many times I told the nurses it was Swan they corrected me, it was on my hospital wristband, on my notes, above my bed, I had a wedding ring, and I had this huge stomach, something had to give.

Once Charlie gave me a photo I looked at it, the little boy in the picture was heavenly, it was hard to believe that people kept telling me that he was mine, he had a gorgeous amount of blonde hair a lot like the man in the photo, he had beautiful, breathtaking oval blue eyes, all of us together looked so happy.

"Who are these people, Charlie?" I asked.

"Well that one is you" He said and I rolled my eyes, I knew that, he smiled as he saw me roll my eyes, "This is your husband, Carlisle Cullen, he is like I said, this towns most respected consultant doctor, and this is your son, Joshua, he is three years old, very cheeky, often reminds me of you, and he is your world Bella, and this" He said rubbing my bump, "Is baby number two, you and Carlisle really struggled to conceive this one, we were convinced Josh would be an only child"

I gave a small smile, my dad sounded so convinced. "How and when did I conceive Joshua?" I asked.

"You were 19, it was a month after your 19th you met Carlisle here after an accident at home, about a week later you met his adopted daughter Alice, you both became good friends" He breathed in, "One night you and Alice went out drinking, you stayed at hers, Carlisle had just lost his wife, you saw him upset and went to comfort him, you slept together, and did so many times after, you loved him and he loved you, no one believed you, up until you came home with the news of being pregnant, I was shocked to say the least, so I invited him and his children to a restaurant to talk, after we went to see a play, Carlisle had organised the play and me the meal, I had no idea why but he was edgy, he went of to the toilet just before the end, it wasn't until I saw him up front of the stage that I realised how he felt, he asked you to marry him, in front of thousands of people"

I took a breath in, I was never one for romantic gestures and that would have been the end of my life.

"You agreed, and seven months later Joshua came along, and you got married last year, that man loves you more then I could ever imagine"

"I'm sorry Charlie, I don't remember"

At that point, the door opened and in walked the man in the photo and the boy, the boy looked at me with a huge smile, I smiled back unsure, he ran from his father over to me, jumping onto the bed, cuddling me, I tried not to freak out simply because I did not want to freak out the boy.

**Carlisle POV**

Once we got to the hospital I greeted a few friends on my way up to Isabella's intensive care room, a few nurses cooing over my son and him charming them with the typical Cullen smile. I had to laugh and remind Joshua to not make too much noise as we were in a hospital, my smile soon disappeared once I got to my wife's room, but Joshua tugging on my hand made me carry on, as we walked in both she and Charlie looked up, Joshua not realising the situation ran towards his mother climbing onto the bed, cuddling her, she cuddled him back, that I was grateful for. I watched as she looked down on our little boy trying to see her in him, unfortunately he was my human spitting image.

I walked over to the chair by the bed, Charlie taking a deep breath.

"Hello Isabella" I smiled.

"Bella" She replied.

I nodded, "Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good thank you"

I smiled, Joshua looked between me and his mother, he was confused, I looked up at Bella properly, she looked lost and confused, I wanted things to go back, then I saw the photo of us her dad must have bought, that was why she wasn't freaking out.

"Daddy told me your were asleep mummy!" Joshua exclaimed.

As I was about to shush him, Charlie held his hand up.

"I was, but I'm awake now, and feeling so much better" She said with a forced smile.

I felt my heart shatter, after a few minutes, Charlie excused himself and took Joshua to the shop, I knew what he was doing.

"Carlisle, right?" Bella asked.

"Yes, darling…"

"I…please don't, just call me Bella, I am still not sure"

"Please Isabella, this is hurting me so much and this will kill Joshua and the others"

"Others?" She asked.

"My adopted children" I replied.

"Alice?" She asked.

I nodded, "Alice, and I also have four others…sorry, we have four others, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper" I said with a small smile.

"As well as Joshua and…" She pointed to her bump, I nodded, "Carlisle…I don't know whether any of this is true and I can't remember but I don't feel like you're my husband and I know in my mind I don't want this baby"

If vampires could cry I would be besides myself, flooding the room with tears, "Bella, we've been trying for over two years for this baby, Joshua is so excited, plus your six months gone, you can't terminate"

Bella's eyes formed with tears, "Then I'll adopt it out, I can't deal with a baby right now, I have a future"

"Isabella, listen to me, we have a future, you're a student nurse, we have a family, I love you and I know you love me, it's in there, its just this car accident, it has moved time around in your mind, please Bella, you'll be discharged next week, come home with me and Josh, it'll help you remember, honestly."

I knew she didn't believe me but I had to try, she was my wife and I couldn't let her just walk out of my life, I couldn't loose another wife, it would destroy me. Not to mention the effect it would have on Joshua and the other children.

She took a deep breath, rubbing her belly, "Carlisle, I want to believe you, I mean, your good looking and any girl would be lucky to have you and your son is adorable but there is no me in him, I'm sorry, I just can't…"

"Bella you can, please…" I stopped for a moment before taking a deep breath, no matter how unnecessary, "Isabella, there are all sorts at home to help you remember, photo albums from year, age, videos, oh, so many videos, just give me a week, I will make you remember that you married me, that you love me, just a week Isabella, if you still don't remember then I will let you go" My heart was shattering so much, I could not allow her to walk away, she was my life, Joshua's life, it would be too much after so long to just let her leave.

She looked at me for a moment, I knew she was debating in her mind what to do, "Isabella…." I whispered, I leaned close to her, my hand coming up to stroke her cheek, "I love you and will do anything to prove it"

"Carlisle…" She whispered back, her face falling gently into place in my hand, "People tell me we're married, my father bought a photograph of us with Joshua, is it?" She asked and I nodded, "I want to believe it so I will come home with you for a week, if I still feel the same then I will leave and adopt this baby out, it would be unfair to expect you to look after it…"

"Her" I said simply.

"H…her? Yes, of course, her, on your own" She finished.

"Even if you decide you don't love me, Isabella, I would take on my children no problem, leave my job to look after them full time"

She nodded, "Now if you excuse me, I think I need to rest, had a lot of information today"

I nodded, "Of course, look Charlie has Joshua tomorrow so I can work, so I will pop in tomorrow to see you, okay?" I asked.

She nodded, I leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Okay, Isabella, see you tomorrow darling" I smiled before leaving the room to meet Charlie and Joshua.

"How'd it go?" Charlie asked once I got downstairs.

"She was calm and agreed to come home with me for a week after she is discharged, if she still can't remember then she will come live with you, and…" I halted for a moment but Charlie urged me on, "Give up our baby" I said quietly.

Charlie stopped walking and turned to me, "Give up your baby?" He repeated.

I slowly nodded, Charlie looked down at Joshua who wasn't really paying attention, the back at me, "You can't let her do that"

"Although she has amnesia, Charlie, she is still her own person, she is my wife and I love her dearly but if she wants to leave she can, but she will not give up our baby unless it be to me" I said sternly.

Charlie nodded, seeming happy with that, he turned back to Joshua, "Now little man, grandpa is going to look after you tomorrow, so would you like to go home with daddy or come with me so daddy can sleep"

"Can I go Granpa, daddy?" Josh asked.

"Of course mate, daddy loves you and will see you tomorrow" I smiled at him, he seemed so excited, I gave him a kiss then Charlie shook my hand, smiling and took Joshua to his car, I walked to mine and headed home, looking forward to seeing Isabella tomorrow, I would make her fall back in love with me.

**Bella POV**

Once Carlisle had left I settled back looking at the photo that had been left with me, if it was true and I had forgotten then I needed to remember, he seemed the most honest man, and my dad wouldn't lie to me, that child was so precious, I wanted him to be mine, I wasn't too sure about the five adopted children but if I tolerated it this long, I would for much longer, I smiled to myself just taking in every detail of the picture. When a sudden pain shot through my abdomen I sat up, a nurse shot in giving me some pregnancy happy pain relief and I settled into a sleep, hoping to see my prince in the morning, hoping more so that I remember.

**A/N: Chapter two! J How is it so far, hope it makes sense to all you Carlisle/Bella fans! I love this pairing! **


	3. Video Tape and Picture

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Summary:**After a road traffic accident Bella is left with long-term amnesia, forgetting she is married with a son and another on the way. How will Carlisle remind her about her life before the accident?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot J

**Carlisle POV**

Once I had gotten home, thanks to Charlie taking Joshua with him, I went for a nice long hunt which took me till the next morning, I only worked one day a week at the moment, since Bella's accident I took on a full time caring role for Joshua, the children and Charlie helped me when it was needed but otherwise I tried to be there so he doesn't feel as if both parents have left him.

Once I got in, I showered, got my scrubs on, picked up the video of our wedding day, I would play it to Isabella, she would have to remember, and left for work, today would be interesting.

**Bella POV**

I moaned as I stretched myself awake, my limbs aching, I had no idea what was going on, but these smells were unbearable, I opened my eyes, looked around and saw I was in a hospital, what was I doing here? I was attached to all these monitors, I tried to sit up, that's when I noticed it, like a large lump on my stomach, I screamed, and seconds later nurses came in and tried to remind me that I was pregnant, I knew I wasn't, I kept telling them so, but they told me to calm down unless I wanted sedation so I did calm down and try to work my head around this, on my bedside table I saw a photo of the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, with me, and a child who looked far too perfect to exist. I picked it up, I didn't know this man or this child, so who the hell was photoshopping me?

I went back to sleep, I needed to think about this.

**Carlisle POV**

Great, I was in the intensive care unit today, that made this much easier for me to see Isabella, even better I was her doctor for today as we were short yet again, the entire staff body knew she was suffering with amnesia so does not remember me but today that would change, as the nurses were handing over, I listened in;

"Douglas Berry, 49 year old gentleman, came in after a MI, ended up fitting in ED, he became unresponsive, they scanned him and found a tumour the size of a football lodged in his brain, they sent him to Seattle for surgery to remove it, now is here with a Tracheotomy insitu, he is awaiting transfer to a ward"

All the nurses nodded, taking notes, as the charge nurse carried on;

"Next bed is Isabella Cullen, she is 23 years old, came into ED after an RTA, she ended up needing surgery on her legs, and her left hip pinned back into place, she was woken up yesterday, she now has amnesia, due to her being six months pregnant we cannot do an x-ray without the risk of harming the baby but there does seem to be significant pressure on the brain so today we have ordered an USS and going to see if we can keep an eye on the baby, and her brain, hoping to relieve the pressure, she has complained of pain all morning even though she doesn't have a clue why she is here"

I sighed deeply, "You mean she is just like yesterday?"

"I am afraid so Dr. Cullen, but between sleeping on and off she keeps staring at the photo that her father gave her"

My stomach flipped at this, I smiled, "Thank you" I nodded, as I walked towards Isabella's room.

Knocking before I entered I saw Isabella starring at the picture, she did look up when I walked in though.

"Good morning, Isabella" I smiled.

She looked to the photo then back at me, "You're the man in the photo" She said simply.

"Yes Isabella, I am your husband, I'm working on this floor today so I can keep an eye on you"

Isabella shook her head, and my smile faded, "I'm not married" She smiled.

"Isabella you are, just listen, I bought in this tape" I took the tape out of my scrub pocket and showed it to her, "I want you to watch it please"

When Isabella agreed I smiled and placed it in, "I'll be back in a bit to see how your doing"

"Thank you, doctor" Was all I heard as I left to let her watch the film.

**Bella POV**

As the doctor left, I settled back to watch the video and my eyes rimmed when I saw how beautiful I looked;

_My hair was in long ringlets, past my shoulders, I wore a beautiful strapless white dress, veil over my hair, I watched as the camera was backed up a bit and came in view was a muscley male with brown hair, smiling at me; _

"_Oh Little sis this is amazing!" He yelled, "You are a stunner, Carlisle is so lucky" _

_I laughed, "Emmett, you know this is all thanks to Alice, she helped me" _

"_But she isn't the one wearing the dress, you are" He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "Love you Bells, you know that" _

"_I do Emmett, thank you" I smiled, I turned as I heard a small voice shout;_

"_Mummy! Mummy!" _

_I looked down and saw that young boy in the photo I had, "Hello angel, oh don't you look so handsome in your little tux, just like your daddy, I hope I never forget this day" _

"_Smile" I heard a voice shout. _

_I turned to face the voice as a picture was taken, me and my little lad. _

I felt the tears running down my face, this was real, no one could make a smile that real, or a day that prefect, or a family that unreal, I shuffled closer on the bed as the video carried on;

_I was walking up the isle, towards the same man who is today my doctor, he turned to face me, his face lighting up, the smile immeasurable. _

"_Oh Isabella, the heavens have opened, you are amazing" He whispered. _

"_Thank you Carlisle, I love you so much" I had whispered back. _

_We both turned towards the priest, the video camera now looking over the what looked like hundreds of guests, as we recited our vows. _

"_Isabella, the last two and a half years have been the best of my life, I got to watch you turn into the most beautiful young woman in the entire history of the world, I watched as you took in my adopted children as your own, as we created our home and our son, a son I never thought I would be blessed with, I love and till the end of time, even if you forget I will remind you everyday if I have to, I hope we have many other children and watch them grow together, teach them as we were taught, I love you so much" _

_I nodded, "Carlisle, when we first met I knew what it felt to feel love for someone, no matter how much you think its impossible to know true love, you are the exception to that rule, after I found out we were going to have a baby I was over the moon, and so pleased when you proposed in that ground swallowing moment of my life" The guests laughed, "I hope to never forget you or our family, our very large family, I hope to have more children and watch every sunrise and sunset with you, I love you so much" _

As I watched the video a while longer, I started crying, I was married, I wasn't 19 anymore, I was a mother, I watched the after party, myself and Carlisle looking so happy as we held one another, we posed for a load of pictures, a load more with our son as well, and with the other children, I was shocked they all looked my age but so much like Carlisle, I would have to ask him later. When I had seen enough, allowing the film to carry on I sat back, just starring at the picture and waiting for Carlisle to come in.

**Carlisle POV**

When I went back to Isabella's room about an hour later she was sat up, almost as if waiting for me, I smiled as I walked close to her she smiled slowly at me.

"So what actually happened to me?" She asked.

I sat by her bed and sighed, "Well, two and a half months ago we came up here for a routine appointment, to check on baby just because it took us so long to conceive her" I waited for Bella to take him what I had said, "It was raining, I was driving slowly, more slowly then I normally do, I didn't want anything to happen to you or our baby, you started to gasp out in pain, I took my eyes of the road for a split second, the truck lost control, I tried to swerve the car out of the way but it hit your side" I stopped as I was choked up now, "I am so sorry Isabella"

"For what? Trying to save us?" She asked.

"I could have killed you" I whispered.

"You can't help what happens on the road Carlisle, it is a crazy world out there" She told me.

"Isabella, we spent over two years trying for this baby, we had a long journey and I couldn't protect you, now whenever you wake you don't remember me, Josh and our adopted children"

"So we're married? I am 23, we have a god like child and another on the way, why would I not remember this?" She asked.

"You suffered major head injuries in the accident, your brain is swollen, it will take time but until then I suppose I have a harder job ahead of me, which isn't saving lives"

"Which is what?" She asked.

"Making you fall in love with me again" I laughed.

"I can't believe I woke up 19 and I've been convinced I'm actually 23 with six, almost seven children" Isabella laughed.

"I've missed your laugh sweetheart"

Isabella smiled at me, "Thanks"

"_Paging Dr. Cullen, Cardiac Arrest in Bay 3! I repeat Cardiac Arrest in Bay 3!" _

I sighed, "There is one way to fix this" I said as I stood.

"What the cardiac arrest?" Bella asked confused.

I leaned close, so I could whisper to her, "No, Isabella, you needn't sleep again, you only need to ask"

"Wha…..Carlisle, what do you mean, never sleep again?"

I smiled as I kissed my angels forehead, "I mean just give me the word and I will make you like me" I used that as my departing gift as I ran out of the room.

**Bella POV**

As Carlisle walked out of the room, I looked back to our smiling picture, there was something so different about my 'husband' and as I stared into those golden eyes in the photograph and remembered all his children's smiling faces in the wedding video, _'needn't sleep again' _

That's when it hit me, my husband and his children were vampires.

**A/N: Cliffy for you there J **

**Hope it was okay and met your standards, R&R, I'll update soon! **


	4. The Special Delivery

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Summary:**After a road traffic accident Bella is left with long-term amnesia, forgetting she is married with a son and another on the way. How will Carlisle remind her about her life before the accident?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot J

**Carlisle POV**

After dealing with the cardiac arrest in which the poor young man died, I asked the nurses to call the family and then page me when they came up so I could explain what had happened, I wanted to go towards Isabella's room, but instead headed for my office in the ICU department, I felt honoured to have offices in all different areas of the hospital due to being the main consulting doctor they have.

As I walked into the room, I sighed as I sat in my chair, the young man was only 25, just two years older then my Isabella, he had been in a road traffic accident as well, the coincidence scared me if I was brutally honest.

I smiled as I looked at one of the pictures on my desk, because my family was the most important thing to me, I had pictures of my children on my desk and over my walls, some people called me an 'over' proud father. I did not mind admitting it either, my children, especially Joshua were my life, Isabella was just the lucky woman who had my heart and soul, I didn't mind that, I was in love with her and glad she was such a good mum to our children.

My head shot up as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said warmly, with a strange feeling this was the lads family.

"Dr. Cullen, it's the family of Erik O'Reilly"

"Okay, send them in" I smiled.

As I stood and walked around my desk in walked a woman in her early 40's and what looked like her husband with two other children, one a teenager, and some elderly people who I assumed were grandparents.

"Mr and Mrs. O'Reilly?" I asked, holding out my hand as they nodded, the father took it as did both granddad's, the women however didn't. "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, I was overseeing your son's care upon his entry to the Intensive Care Unit today, please take a seat"

I stood back as the family all took seats, I was so glad I decided on sofa's instead of those horrible consultant chairs.

"What happened to our son, Doctor?" The mother asked.

I sat on my chair on the other side of the desk. "Your son appeared to have had what we call a road traffic accident, I was aware he was not driving the car but a young female who is currently still in our resus department, he presented up here with two collapsed lungs and bleeding on the brain, the nurses were about to prep him for a specialised scan to measure the bleeding before he had a cardiac arrest, we battled for over half an hour but we got no cardiac output, it seemed unfair to put his body through the stress of more shocks when they weren't doing anything, I am so sorry for your loss"

"Dr. Cullen" It was the father this time, "Do you have children?" He asked, although I had seen him look at every picture on the wall I could understand what he meant.

"I have five adopted children, one biological son and a daughter on the way" I replied, "Ad believe me when I say the pain of loosing someone you love is unbearable, if it were my child I would be a wreck, but this isn't about my children, Mr. O'Reilly, this is about your son"

"That one" He continued as if I had said nothing, picking a picture of Emmett from the wall, "Looks awful like my Erik, how old is he?"

I looked to the other family members, hoping one would say something to him, when they didn't I knew they wanted to talk about something else for the moment, so I stood and went to stand by Mr. O'Reilly, taking the picture from him, placing it on the wall, "My eldest is Emmett here, he is twenty-two" I moved through the pictures, "Rosalie is next, she is twenty-one, then Jasper at Twenty, Edward at seventeen and Alice at sixteen, they are my adopted children, this one here" I said pointing to the photo of my Isabella and Joshua, "Is my beautiful wife Isabella and our son Joshua, he is three"

The family all smiled at me, "Listen guys, Erik is ready for you to see him, why don't you go see him, say one of your many final goodbyes to him, but my door is always open" I smiled, the family all stood with small smiles and left.

Just as I sat back down another call went out.

"_Calling Doctor Cullen, Cardiac Arrest in bay 12! I repeat Cardiac Arrest in bay 12!"_

I didn't need the repeat, I shot up, running straight of Isabella's room, which was Bay 12. When I got to the door, she saw the junior doctor there about to intravenously drug her, she was fitting, I knew we had to stop it but nothing we could use would be helpful for the baby.

"No, don't inject her with that!" I yelled running over, ensuring nothing was blocking her airway, both cardiac monitors alarming, only difference was Isabella's was flat lining, I grab bed the pads to place on the chest then the defibrillators, shocking her I realised with fear that the baby's heart rate was going, "Get me the anaesthetic from the trolley, someone take over the shocking!" I yelled as a nurse took over shocking Isabella while I gave her general anaesthetic to knock her even more unconscious, ran out to grab all the bits I needed for an emergency c-section, and rang the Special Care Baby nurses to get weighing scales and neonatal help.

Once back in the room I cut my darling wife, "Whatever I need just give to me, this baby needs to come if we are going to save either of them!" I yelled as I started to work, thankfully help came to relieve me even though I insisted, they practically pushed me out of the room so I paced outside for a good twenty minutes forgetting about the eleven other patients until I heard a cry, a small cry and a cardiac rhythm, I ran back into the room.

"4lbs, 8oz, a baby girl!" The midwife shouted over to me, I fell to my knees, two nurses coming to make sure I hadn't fainted, I was so happy and relieved, "And we have rhythm Carlisle, we were lucky" The midwife added.

I stepped out of the room once told my darling angel had to go to the Special Care Neonatal Unit while Isabella was drugged properly now and sent to x-ray, I went to my office and dialled a number;

"Hello"

"Alice, its me, where are you?" I asked.

"At Charlie's, came to get Josh"

"Who is with you?"

"Everyone, what's going on Carlisle, I had a vision but could see nothing but hear your shouting, is it Bella!"

All of a sudden I heard shouting and paniking.

"Put me on loud speaker" I instructed.

"Okay, now tell us!" Alice demanded.

"Is Joshua there now?"

"Daddy!" I heard my son scream at hearing my voice.

I smiled to myself, "Joshua, you need to do something like a big boy for me, can you do that?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, you need to ask Grandpa, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Edward and Jasper to bring you up to the hospital, mummy is very unwell but I have someone you all might want to see…" I started to choke up and sob even though there were no tears, "Do you all want to meet your baby sister?"

"Oh my god…she's here….what's happened….she's too early!"

Everyone was shouting at once, "Just listen, I will explain later but your little sister is poorly as well so come quickly"

"Okay daddy, I will ask, Love you!"

"I love you too sweetheart, see you soon"

I put the phone down and placed my head in my hands, at that moment my door opened and in walked the on call consultant. "Go to your daughter Carlisle, we have your wife"

I smiled, "Thank you" I placed my hooded jumper that Bella bought me on over my green scrubs and ran down to the floor below. The nurses greeted an congratulated me as they led me to her, "Hello Carlie" I whispered, Isabella and I had chosen this name when we found out she was a girl, a mix of mine and Charlie's names. "I'm your daddy, your big brothers and sisters and grandpa will be here soon, we've all been so anxious to meet you" I choked up again, sobbing tearlessly.

"Would you like to hold her?" A nurse asked me.

"Can I?" At that moment I didn't sound like a consultant, neither did I care, I was a dad…again!

She nodded, picking Carlie out from the incubator, she was wrapped up in woollen clothing, placing her in my arms, I smiled, I laughed in fact, she was perfect, I was happy when Joshua was born, a healthy 9lbs 12oz baby but I was ecstatic that my little girl was here too.

After ten minutes holding my little girl, just me and her, we had visitors, Josh coming over quietly to see his sister, "My sister?" He asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, your sister" I smiled.

The others cooed and smiled, kissing me or giving me a thumbs up, Charlie smiled too, "What did you call her?" He asked.

I looked up, I didn't want to miss the reaction, "Carlie Elizabeth Marie Cullen"

Charlie collapsed to the floor in tears at hearing my that his granddaughter's name was dedicated to him and his mother. Alice went and held him, he cuddled her close. "Thank….you, so much, Carlisle" He choked.

"My honour" I smiled.

"Can I hold her…son?" He asked.

If I had not been vampire I felt I would have dropped Carlie, Charlie had never called me son, this was certainly a change. I stood and handed her over, Charlie was happy, ecstatic as me, Josh gave his sister's head kisses and told her he loved her, my other children stood around me, letting the grandfather have his moment.

"We'll go see Isabella in a moment" I smiled just as Alice took out a camera and started taking photographs, mostly with Josh and Carlie, Charlie and Carlie and Me and Carlie, we all knew no matter how many photos we had of all of us holding her, that there was one person who needed it more then we did, and that was Isabella.

**A/N: I really felt emotional writing this chapter, it could be because of my girlie moments, not sure but it made me tear up, so what did you think? To emotional, too soppy, too quick, you're the judges J **


	5. Remembering?

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Summary:**After a road traffic accident Bella is left with long-term amnesia, forgetting she is married with a son and another on the way. How will Carlisle remind her about her life before the accident?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot J

**Carlisle POV**

After much persuasion and after the family had gone to set up Carlie's nursery, the Special Care Neonatal Nurses agreed to allow me to take Carlie up to the Intensive Care Unit so Bella could meet her. Carlie wasn't a poorly baby but because of her being so underweight they did want to monitor her, luckily being over 360 years old I had experience in Neonatal care so I could feed her through the tube she had in her nose because she would not keep milk down, I had a feeling I knew what she wanted but it was too risky in the hospital setting to provide her with blood, so every two hours I ensured the temperature in the incubator was acceptable, fed her, which she did keep down thankfully and watched as both Bella and Carlie slept, Charlie rang twice in a twenty-four hour period to tell me how Josh was, apparently not placing his sisters photo down, kept telling his grandpa how much he loved his little sister, I smiled as I told him all was the same with Bella and Carlie.

Just as Carlie started to wake for a feed I noticed Bella's heart rate increase, she woke up slowly as I turned to face her.

"Hello sweetheart" I whispered, my thumb rubbing her cheek.

"W…who are you? Get off me!" She yelled suddenly causing Carlie to cry out.

"Shhh….Isabella, please. Listen, I'll put the video on again, hold on" I stood, and bought the telly closer to the bed, put the video on and let her watch it as I tube fed Carlie.

Part way through the vows, Isabella turned to me, "You and me are married?" She asked. I nodded, still feeding Carlie, "Who is this?" She asked.

"Our daughter, she is a day and a half old, Carlie Elizabeth Marie Cullen, baby number two" I smiled.

Bella sat up, wincing in pain, I grabbed some already prepared Morphine, flushed her line and then gave it to her, she soon managed to move, slowly but painlessly. "Can I….hold her?" She asked.

I knew the Morphine was taking affect but I would not deny my love her first cuddle, I stood, and placed Carlie into Isabella's waiting arms, instantly Carlie seemed as calm as she had been for the whole time I was around, and for the first time she opened her eyes, her gorgeous brown eyes, just like her Mummy, it was Isabella to speak first;

"She looks just like I did as a baby" She whispered taking in our little girls looks.

"I guess we both now have a baby that follows us in the looks department" I smiled.

Isabella let out a small laugh, her head resting back against the pillows as she placed Carlie on her chest, I got a little worried as she was under the affect of Morphine but I tried not to be too overprotective.

"Carlisle, what is our sons name?" She asked.

"Joshua" I replied. "He is three years old, look at your photo" I said.

Isabella held Carlie with one arm and took the picture in her other hand, "Your right" She smiled.

I laughed, as Isabella put the picture back, I grabbed her hand, "Ever since your accident just under three months ago, me and your father have been caring for Joshua, I worked weekends while your dad had him, and when your dad is at work, unless I'm needed elsewhere me and Josh do all sorts of things together, its been nice….but we all miss you ever so much"

"How old are you, Carlisle?" She asked.

I looked at her, "I'm 26, Isabella"

"Your so young, yet talk as if you've been around for decades"

I laughed, if only she knew the half of it. "Well Isabella darling, with five adopted short of teenage children, a 3 year old and now this little angel, we need to seem like we know what we're talking about"

"I know but you speak like your from the 1600's or something" Isabella sighed. "And you have such a natural British accent, tell me about yourself"

I sighed, "You know, I dreaded this the first time around, even more so now as I'll only have to explain it again tomorrow" I laughed.

"Please Carlisle, I want to know" She held Carlie to her chest, leaning forward kissing her head, "I still can't believe she is mine" She cooed, then turned to me.

"Well, Isabella, I come from London, England, things are a lot different there then they are here, for starts a single man is not allowed to adopt five teenagers until they are married, you are my second wife, I was married before, we were courting…"

"Courting? Carlisle, your not 26 are you?" Isabella asked, I looked at her shocked.

I simply shook my head, she moved so I took Carlie, stood as I rested her on my shoulder, she yawned and settled back to sleep, "I'm 365 years old, Isabella" I whispered, loud enough for her to hear of course.

"Pardon?" Isabella gasped.

"My darling, I remind you that we're married and you love me, you already know this, please remember" I begged.

"I dreamt last night that you were a…a…vampire, and it now makes sense"

I placed Carlie gently in her incubator, ensuring the temperature was correct.

"I thought that I was going mad, but seeing you here, hearing you, seeing the Special Care Neonatal nurses let you care for a baby born three months early….it makes sense"

"Isabella…"

"And I know its here somewhere that I love you, why else would you make this up, why else would I feel like I do around you"

"Please try to remember" I said as I stood, "I'm going to take Carlie back downstairs okay? Then I am going to check on Joshua, he is anxious to know how mummy is" I smiled as a lightly touched my darlings face. "I love you, and I'll see you later"

She only nodded as I left with Carlie, it broke m heart but I understood.

**Bella POV**

I dreamt last night that I was with this same man I was looking at, his blonde hair stood out, his strange, yet gorgeous topaz eyes, and children, lots of them, as he spoke to me when the film was finished, it all made sense, as I looked at him feed a baby I wondered for a moment, but as he told me that she was mine, I wanted a cuddle, felt drawn to hold her. As he placed her in my arms I felt an automatic connection, the sort of connection that many new mothers would tell you about when they first meet their baby, she was so small, almost breakable, I smiled as I noticed she had a full head of hair, she looked so much like me when I was newborn despite her being too early.

After talking to Carlisle, he left with Carlie, I rested back, none of this seemed real, yet, a video, a baby…if it had just been Carlisle trying to convince me on his own I would still be shouting at him, but Charlie and Carlisle, plus this video, the picture and the baby, it was all too much to prove to me that what people are telling me are real.

Fiddling with my hospital wristband I sighed, reading it, **CULLEN, Isabella**. It seemed like such a lie, all I remembered was senior year, and the next year at college, meeting Alice and sleeping with a random man on a night out with her. I gasped, sitting bolt up right, I remembered Alice! And that random man;

"_One night you and Alice went out drinking, you stayed at hers, Carlisle had just lost his wife, you saw him upset and went to comfort him, you slept together"_

Charlie's voice echoed in my head, I was slowly starting to remember things, but why that? It made me sound like a slut, desperate, I was 19 and a virgin, I gave this god my virginity, it did make me wonder though, was his first wife a human? How'd she die? Did they have any children? Did I know her before I pursued her husband like an over horny teenager? I needed to sleep, so I settled down and closed my eyes.

_I could hear crying, so I put my bottle of beer down, walking downstairs, I saw him, the great Dr. Carlisle Cullen crying on the sofa, well not crying, more like dry sobbing, being a vampire afterall he couldn't cry. _

"_Carlisle?" I whispered drunkenly. _

_He jumped and turned toward me, "Isabella" He said, a small smile on his lips. _

_My heart jumped as he said my name, it had a seductive quality, I moved closer to sit with him on the sofa, placing a hand on his knee, I rubbed, he didn't flinch at all, so I assumed my comforting was helping him. _

"_Talk to me, Carlisle" _

"_Esme was my world, I loved her so much, I can't believe she is gone, even now, only last week we were talking about renewing our vows, now I'll never get the chance" _

"_Carlisle" I whispered, "I'm so sorry" I placed another hand across his back, rubbing it, whilst my other hand rubbed his knee, he placed a hand on the one on his knee, I looked up at him, his usual bright golden eyes were dark onyx, I started to feel a little scared, I was drunk, very drunk, but I knew what I wanted, I leant forward, my lips brushing his cold ones, then jumped back, apologising. _

"_Isabella…I…wow" _

"_I'm sorry Carlisle, it was wrong" _

_He shook his head, coming closer to me, placing a hand either side of my face, leaning in and kissing me back, I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him close to me, he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, taking us to the sofa, he led me down as he towered over me, as he broke the kiss he looked down on me, I started to unbutton his shirt, after a few buttons I placed my hand inside his shirt to feel his torso, it was rock hard, the muscles so defined, his body so perfect. _

_He started to purr, I stopped for a moment, he looked down at me, worry in his eyes so I carried on stroking, as he worked on my shirt I worked my hands down his torso, at the same time undoing the rest of the buttons and taking his shirt off, as he released my own shirt I heard him gasp;_

"_You are beautiful, Isabella" He whispered, kissing my neck and down my front to my bra which as I lifted my torso up he expertly removed it, he started on my left nipple, kissing, then suckling it, I moaned heavily as I ground myself against him, getting a shock as I felt his erection pressing against me from his trousers, my snaked my hands down his torso to the top of his trousers, releasing the belt, button and zip, I wanted to feel it, I was a virgin, I wanted to at least feel it in my hands, as I placed my hand down his trousers, he moved onto my right breast, I moaned out again as I cupped his impressively large manhood, I started to massage it, he let out a hiss and a moan. I carried on. _

_Carlisle moved back to my neck, kissing me roughly as I continued to hold his manhood, I moved my hand up, then placed it in his underwear as he started to shift out of his trousers, I was amazing at how hard he was, his size was even shocking. He continued to hiss as he kicked his trousers off, as I felt him move away I moaned at the loss of contact. _

"_Isabella…if we do this, you can't take it back" _

"_If I didn't want this Carlisle, I wouldn't have kissed you, I want you, all of you" I whispered the last bit. _

_Carlisle hissed, undoing my own belt, trouser button and zip, I moved my hips up to allow him to remove my trousers, I blushed a little it as he saw my lacy knickers which matched the bra I was wearing minutes ago. _

"_We should go to my room" Carlisle whispered, "This needs to be special" _

_I nodded as he picked me up, him in his boxer shorts and me in just my knickers, he rushed us upstairs placing me onto his bed, climbing over me again, he kissed my lips, slowly moving down, lower and lower, I hitched my breath as he blew my bellybutton. _

"_Carlisle….please" I whispered. _

_He smiled up at me, placing a hand into my knickers, rubbing my clit, I moaned out, I gasped in shock as he placed, one, then two fingers inside of me, rubbing. _

"_Oh, Carlisle" I moaned out. _

_As he moved his fingers further in I gasped out in pain, Carlisle was so gentle, he moved in slowly, once I started to respond to his touch by moving my hips against his fingers he moved quicker, he definitely knew his stuff, pumping in and out of me, I moaned louder now, grabbing his shaft, I started to pump, Carlisle stopped his movements for a minute before carrying on. _

"_Oh Isabella" He moaned, taking his fingers away, I felt sore but so relieved, if this was what sex was like then I wanted it sooner. _

"_Carlisle" I moaned, moving myself, holding his shaft, I looked into his eyes. _

"_You don't have to" He whispered. _

"_I want to" I said as I lowered my mouth, taking him in as far as I could, he hissed, rocking his hips, to stop his gagging me, I held his hips in place, and took him in deeper and deeper each time. He moaned out my name, trying so had not to move his hips. _

_He withdrew, his eyes looking wild with lust, he led me down, towered over me, looked into my eyes, I nodded, he slowly put his head at my entrance, pushing in, slowly to let me adjust, once he was all the way in, I felt stretched to the limit and full. I moved my hips, a sign for him to start pumping which he did. _

_We both moved our hips, moaning each others names, we moved quicker and quicker, I started to scream out his name as he did mine. His while body started to shake along with my own. _

"_I want…..harder….Bella!" He moaned out loudly. _

"_Please" I gasped_

_He pulled himself almost all the way out, pounding deep inside of me, I screamed out in shock and pleasure, he both kept meeting, harder and faster with each thrust. Just then I had a strange feeling, I buckled my hips, Carlisle forced himself deeper into me, I knew this was it. _

"_Oh god….holy, Carlisle, that's it!" I screamed. _

_He moved faster, his own breathing laboured, "Can't hold…Isabella!" He shouted. At the same time; _

"_Oh Carlisle!" I screamed. _

_He held his position above and inside of me for a few minutes before removing himself, I fell asleep in his arms. _

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, hope this chapter was okay J **

**Hopoing to get another one up in about a week or so**

**Love you guys! xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
